The First Star of the Night
by Darkmage18
Summary: One of your typical K18 get together fics. One-shot. Please enjoy!


Disclaimer: People, if I owned it, you think I would be writing fanfics? Well, I don't so don't sick your lawyers on me, cuz you won't get much from a 15-year-old girl, will ya?  
  
I wrote this around Christmas, and I hope you people like it, cuz I had a heck of a time transfering it via floppy disk from the oldest computor in the house (older than me) to the only one with internet access. Anyway, enough of my ranting...  
  
The First Star by:Darkmage18  
  
Krillin was sitting, staring out the window, watching the waves in the ocean crash on the sandy beach. He was all alone. No wife, no kids, not even a girlfriend. He had had one, and they were to be married. But then he found out that he most likely wasn't her only lover. He was one of many. But he wasn't even thinking about her. No, he was thinking about his latest crush. Or was it even a crush?  
  
"Oh, why me?" he thought, "I'm 30 years old, and I don't even have a girlfriend."  
  
He gave a sigh.   
  
"I wonder where she is right now, and what, or even who she's thinking about."   
  
He looked up at the sky. Dark would soon come. The sky was colored in pink, purple, and orange as the sun was setting in the distance.   
  
He watched it, its beauty reminding him even more of that woman he cared so much for. Had it all been a dream? He put his hand on his cheek where she'd kissed him. He sure hoped it had been real. It had to have been, or else when would he have really first saw her? And what would have kept him from destroying her when he had the chance? He didn't know why she'd done it, but he thought it most certainly couldn't have been because she wanted him. Or could it?  
  
Krillin's mind boggled with all the thoughts and ideas that went into his head. Some of his thoughts would travel down and sting him in the heart. He had never felt so much for one person before. His ex never even came close to it. It was a new feeling for him. Could he really love her so much that he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest if he couldn't hold her. He wanted to get close to her.  
  
He looked at the sky again. The first star of the night shined brightly. Quickly, he made a wish on it.   
  
"I wish that I could see 18 again. And maybe then can I get closer to her?"  
  
Krillin stood up and went to bed. Across the world, in a wooden cabin with two rooms, 18 sat beside her own window. Her mind was filled with thoughts of a strange feeling that had come over her. She didn't know what it was, or where it had come from. It confused her to feel this way. It was one of those human emotions, the same one that caused her to kiss that sort bald man on the cheek.  
  
It was a feeling that caused her to long to feel his touch, to be nearer to him, to kiss him again. She thought back to the last time she had seen him. It had been months ago. They were at Kami's lookout. She awakened from her state of unconciousness to find that she was surrounded by her enemies. All of them had treated her like she was some sort of monster. All but one. He was much different from the others.  
  
He was not the strongest, or the bravest, or even the smartest, but he saw the human side of her. This was a bit confusing to her. One of his friends, Piccolo, told her to thank the little man. He had kept her safe from Cell after he spit her out, and he didn't destroy her when he had the chance to.   
  
When the green man said this, Krillin put his hand behind his head and blushed. Then, like the child he was, Goku's son blurted out the first idea that popped into mind.   
  
"I know, Krillin, you have a crush on Android 18!"   
  
Krillin quickly covered his mouth. 18 understood what most of that meant, but still human emotions confused her.   
  
She only said that it wouldn't be that easy. Saving her would not make her his. But now she was not sure she meant what she said. There was fresh snow on the ground, as it was the start of winter.   
  
She sighed, still looking outside. She saw the first star of the night, and remembered one of the human things she had heard about it. She made her own wish.   
  
"Please, give me the courage to confront him and ask him about these strange feelings."   
  
Then, she went to bed for the night.  
  
The next morning, 18 woke up with a heartful of confidence. She decided that she would talk to the little man later that day. First, she left the cottage to get bathed in the lake, only to find that it had frozen over.   
  
"Gosh, now how am I supposed to look my best for him? Wait, why the heck do I feel like I need to look good for him? Oh well, I know what to do about this situation," she thought.   
  
She aimed a beam of energy at the iced over lake, and held it there until the ice was not only melted, but was also boiling. She then took off her clothes and got in. The hot water felt very good on her freezing body. The extreme heat of the water did not hurt her. She felt a cold wind blow past her face, and she immediatly ducked under the water. She occasionally reheated the water with another blast of energy, then finally she knew she had to get out.  
  
She stepped out of the water, and wrapped a towel around her body. Then, she walked back inside the cottage, and got dressed. She combed out her cornsilk hair, and looked over to her brother's room, to find that he was still asleep. She opened the door, and took to the sky as soon as she was out.  
  
She sensed him at the Kame house, so that's the direction she flew in. when she finally got there, it was late in the afternoon. She saw him sitting on the roof, and was surprised to see that he had hair.   
  
"He must have grown that out over the months," she thought, then smirked, "It makes him look cute.... I did not just think that."   
  
18 landed right behind him, and stood there. He was looking at the sky. A cold wind blew by. He started to shiver a little. 18 noticed this. She laughed a little bit in her mind at how weak humans were, but somewhere deep down she wanted to put her arms around him and keep him warm. But she didn't. She had to hide her feelings. She could not show such weakness.  
  
About a minute later, Krillin finally stood up, and turned around. He nearly wet himself when he saw her standing there, right behind him.   
  
"Oh, h-hey 18. Wh- what brings you here?" he asked, studdering from both fear and cold.   
  
"Krillin, isn't it?" she asked.   
  
He nodded yes.   
  
"I have some questions, and since you're the only one who will talk to me without treating me like a monster, I decided to talk to you," she said.   
  
"This is too good to be true!" Krillin thought.   
  
"Okay, 18, I'll talk, but we'll talk inside where its warmer. Okay?" he asked.   
  
"Whatever," she said, crossing her arms as she followed him down.   
  
Pretty soon they were in the kitchen.  
  
"Have a seat," said Krillin, motioning toward a chair at the kitchen table.   
  
Lucky for him, Master Roshi was visiting his sister, Baba, for the Holidays, so he wouldn't be there to bother him.   
  
"Would you like a cup of coa-coa?" he asked.   
  
"Of what?" she asked him, confused.   
  
"You mean you've never had coa-coa before?" he asked her, a little startled.  
  
She shook her head no.   
  
"Well, then you haven't experienced one of the many joys of winter. Here, I'll make you some," he said while pouring hot water into two cups of coa-coa mix.   
  
"Marshmellows?" he asked. "Sure, why not," she said.   
  
He put a lot of marshmellows in each cup, stirred it up, and set one cup down in front of her.   
  
He sat in the seat across from her, and took a sip of his coa-coa.   
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he questioned.   
  
"Well, you see, I've been getting some strange new feelings, and I think it may be one of your human emotions. I'm having trouble identifying it, so I thought you might be able to help me out," she said.  
  
"Okay, shoot," he said.   
  
She looked at him confused.   
  
"No, not literally. I mean tell me about these feelings you have. Describe them to me," he said.   
  
"Okay, well, they make me feel kind of warm on the inside. It makes my chest ache a little bit, like someone is pulling on my heart," she said, putting her hand on her heart.  
  
"Okay, tell me more. How is it triggered?" he asked her.   
  
He was already getting an idea of what it could be.   
  
"Well, its almost constant. It grows whenever I think about this guy. And when I'm near him, I just wanna put my arms around him, and run my fingers through his hair, and kiss him. But when I'm away from him, my heart aches to be nearer to him. Its complicated," she said.  
  
"Does he give you a feeling like there are butterflies in your stomach?" he asked, though he was 99.9% sure of what it was.   
  
"Uh-huh," she said nodding.   
  
She then remembered the coa-coa and took a sip. Her eyes lit up when it touched her toungue.   
  
"Mmmmm, this stuff's good. What was it called again?" she asked.   
  
"Coa-coa, anyway, I know what you're feeling," he said as she gulped down the rest of her coa-coa.  
  
"Really?" she asked when she set her mug down on the table.   
  
"Yeah, now don't get mad at me for saying this. You asked me to. I think you're in love with whatever guy triggers those feelings," he said.   
  
Saying this made his heart ache. He didn't know what guy she was talking about, but he figured that it wasn't him.  
  
"Oh, okay. At least that makes sense. Thanks. You're a real sweetheart, Krillin," She said.   
  
This made him blush.   
  
"Ahh, no problem," he said, "Uh, 18, I know its none of my buisness, but what guy is it?"   
  
She gave him a mysterious look,then said, "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
He looked down at the table, but she picked his face back up to where he was looking her in the eyes.   
  
"Don't give up so easily. I haven't even told you who he is yet, and I intend to tell you," she said, looking into his eyes.   
  
"I love you, Krillin," she said.  
  
He was startled for an instant. Was he dreaming? He didn't know, nor did he want to. His shocked look turned into a warm smile as he realized that this was real. She was still waiting for him to reply.   
  
"I love you too," he said.   
  
She smiled back at him, and leaned in to kiss him. It startled him for a split second, but soon he was kissing back.   
  
Later that evening, the new couple sat on the roof of the Kame House, watching the sunset in each other's arms. As the sun sank out of view, she turned to him, and kissed his cheek, then put her head on his shoulder where it had been resting before.  
  
"Krillin?" she asked, not moving.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
He turned his head slightly towards her.  
  
"Promise me one thing."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
He smiled at her warmly as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I promise."  
  
She smiled back at him, and the they kissed again. And as the they stayed there, oblivious to everything else, the first star of the night appeared, winking down at them.  
  
The End  
  
Okay, while not my first fic about them, I'm not sure that that's my best piece of work. I think I might have made the ending a bit too corny, but what do I know? I almost left it at the "I love you Krillin" part, like I origionally did it, but I think people like to get his reaction as well. Hope you liked it!!! Please review, it makes me a happy. 


End file.
